


The Tiny and The Big Things in Life

by Moshi516



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: ABO verse, Infertility, M/M, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshi516/pseuds/Moshi516
Summary: ABO Verse.A- Yasuda Shota, Yokoyama You, Maruyama Ryuhei, Shibutani SubaruO- Ohkura Tadayoshi, Nishikido RyoHe wonders if a human could die from heartbreakMentions of marital relationship, mpreg, infertility, miscarriage and adoption. I tried to make it as respectful but realistic as possible. Well, as realistic as ABO verse could be.





	The Tiny and The Big Things in Life

[1]

It’s both the most exciting and scariest day for him in his 12 years of life . The audition for his lifelong dreams, a Johnny’s junior. He was among one of the youngest contestants and so he wonder if he has chances. Then he was asked to dance at the center, and he start to fervently hope and danced as best as he could. Well, he could’ve done better if the guy next to him would just stop stepping on his legs. The guy asked him for his phone number and he wonder if he will ever meet the guy again. That guy’s name was Yasuda Shota.

[2]

Flash forward, 6 years later. He was given a final chance and he needs to master the drums within a month. The pressure had been really great and probably only the tears absorbed by his pillow know the extent of the pressure for him. While the rest of his friends are worrying about gender differentiation, he worries about the drums every single seconds of his day. Luckily he has Yasu who encourages him and stay by his side all the while.

[3]

4 years later, he’s 21. Legal to drink, legal to smoke, legal for marriage. Except that the dreams of marriage had been shattered for him since 1 year ago. At that age, he haven’t experienced gender differentiation at all. In most cases of normal people, the latest age where they’d undergo gender differentiation is 18. When one day the members reminiscing about their gender differentiation experience while removing their make up back stage, the member were stunned silent by Ohkura’s words of never experiencing any of it. Out of brotherly concern, Yoko then asked if Ohkura’d go for a check up.

He had full medical check up and was told that his illness back when he was 10 had probably disrupted his gender hormone glands. He might experience a very late gender differentiation in future where he’s not even viable anymore or he might never experience gender differentiation at all. Either way, he’d probably never have a child and there’s no treatment for that.

He cried in Yasu’s arms that night and thought that he shouldn’t confess to Yasu and bind Yasu to a fate like his..

[4]

2009\. He finally experienced gender differentiation. It had been far too delayed that his body function got completely disrupted and he collapsed due to it. He had been feeling feverish for a week but thought nothing of it until he felt a splitting headache at work and fainted with a temperature of 39 degrees. He had to stay in the hospital for 3 days as they tried to stabilize his body and Yasu stayed for the whole while by his side as other members came and go whenever they have a free time. He was now gender differentiated as an Omega. The doctor said there’s a small possibility for him to get pregnant in the future. He dared to not hope, but he start to think that he could confess to Yasu now.

[5]

2010\. Instead of him confessing to Yasu, it was Yasu who confessed to him. Yasu said he’s scared of saying it before because he didn’t want Ohkura to misunderstand that as pity. They quietly get married by the end of that year. Some said it’s too fast but the members knew better. Since the moment they lay their eyes on Yasu and Ohkura together, they knew that these two are meant to be the childhood sweetheart soulmate.

[6]

2015.5 years of marriage and no signs of him showing that he’s capable of getting pregnant. He tries to hide away his longing when Yoko brought his now 8 years old daughter to their backstage room because Hinata is feeling lonely as mama Hina is away for oversea location filming. The girl resembles Hina-chan so much that it makes Ohkura wonder what his child would look like. And he wonders about Subaru and his little family as Subaru had moved to Canada earlier this year with his wife and son.

He tries not to miss the smell of a newborn too much when he let go of Maru-chan’s 2nd child as he look at how Maru carefully put the child back to Ryo’s arms and fussed around Ryo and the newborn while Ryo scold him and pretend to be put off by the display of affection.

Yasu had never mentioned the need to have a child with him but during the moments Ohkura see how good Yasu is with children, he wonders… and his heart aches.

And the next thing he knew, he experienced miscarriage, right before the last day of their concert. He had realized that he had been feeling not too well recently and he keeps on feeling tired but he thought he was coming down with flu plus the tour and the year end jobs. He had experienced the worst kind of stomachache he had ever felt throughout his life and he wonders if his life would end that way. Yasu who was driving him to the hospital from their shared hotel room tries to keep his calm but it was obvious how scared Yasu was from the way his jaw clenches and the way his hands trembled on the steering.

When he was told that there is no way that he could join the concert because they have to remove the lifeless 2 months old fetus from within him, he wonders if a human could die from heartbreak. And he couldn’t even look at Yasu at all even when Yasu grips his cold clammy hands and told him that it was not his fault in any way at all.

[7]

2016 had been a roller coaster of emotion for him as he experienced miscarriage depression. He slowly grew better and was so thankful for the support of the people around him, his friends, his family and most importantly, Yasu. Yasu had always been steadfast and firm by his side, never changing in his expression of love for Ohkura and told Ohkura in words and actions that he would always love Ohkura no matter what happen. He’s okay with them not having a child but if Ohkura wish for one, he is open minded towards child adoption.

He kept that suggestion in mind but at the same time he knew he’s probably not mentally ready to care for a child in his current situation.

[8]

2017\. They finally adopted a cute and adorable little girl of 7 years old, who had been left orphaned by Sendai Earthquake. She was a girl with emotional scar and she grew up not knowing parents love but they patiently taught her what love is and how to love herself and how to love people. It takes time and there’s days of setbacks but she grew into a loving daughter who somehow is more insightful than some of her friends of the same age.

Then, towards the end of 2017, Ohkura started to feel unwell again. He had been getting minor colds and fevers way too often that winter. He got better, then got ill again. He had been throwing up a lot that he got tired of eating just to throw up again. The cycle goes on that he became really pale and slender. The first two months, Ohkura refuses to go to the doctor since it was just colds and fever and he often falls sick during winters anyway. But as time pass by and as he notice how much lighter he had become, he finally listen to their daughter’s and Yasu’s persuasion. And they found out that Ohkura is 2 months pregnant.

Ohkura is both happy and scared as he’s afraid if his body couldn’t bear a child to term yet again but Yasu was excitedly and seriously listening to the doctor’s orders of supplements and care for his pregnant spouse. The doctor said it’s quite normal for people to lose weight during the first trimester of their pregnancy due to morning sickness but Ohkura shouldn’t reach the lowest limit of his weight and try to eat as healthily as possible to gain weight in tandem with his progressing pregnancy.

When they went home, they worries about their daughter’s reaction for finding out that she’s going to have a sibling soon. However, they were nicely surprised to find out that Asuka had been wanting a sibling but never mentioning it for fearing of hurting her parents feelings.

Seeing such hopeful look in her daughter’s eyes, Ohkura told himself that he’d just try whatever he could humanly do to protect himself and his pregnancy and not worry too much. It hadn’t been easy especially when his morning sickness had been transferred to Yasu instead that Yasu suffer from the effect so much that Yasu had to be hospitalized for a few days due to dehydration. Luckily it subsided for Yasu after 2 months. Ohkura on the other hand managed to gain a healthy, normal weight but became anemic throughout his pregnancy instead.

Sometimes, when they got caught by paparazzi during their family outings, the fans and older ladies coo at how adorable the family look especially with how heavily pregnant Ohkura look nowadays and now beautifully pale pinkish his skin is. Ohkura on the other hand didn’t care if he would look as tanned as Ryo instead as long as he could get rid of the anemia and not worry about how it might affect his baby anymore. Asuka on the other hand, had been more excited about dressing up her upcoming baby brother by sulking when asked to choose her clothes and be happy when choosing her baby brothers clothes.

Summer 2018, the baby is finally born and Ohkura smiled weakly and tiredly as Yasu bawls as he cut the cord off the baby, carefully wrapped his arms around the baby and kissed Ohkura’s forehead in thanks as he showed the baby close to Ohkura’s face. Ohkura was so tired that he couldn’t even raise his arms anymore but he was crying silently too and was so thankful that his unpredictable body could bear the child to birth. Yasu carefully handed the baby over to the nurse for her to bathe him and returned to Ohkura’s side as he runs his hand on Ohkura’s head and persuaded Ohkura to take a rest and Ohkura closes his eyes tiredly.

[9]

Yasu quietly opens the door and quietly close it as he then removed his shoes and left it at the rack. He went to the kitchen to see food kept in containers with memo of asking him to heat it up when he wants to eat it. Yasu smiled fondly and walk quietly towards the living room where he could hear the sound of cartoons voices. He then fondly shake his head as he see his 3 months old infant and his daughter who was sleeping soundly in Ohkura’s arms on the futon on the floor in front of the tv. Ohkura was sleeping too and he’s relieved to see that the colour of Ohkura’s face are now healthier as he slowly recover from anemia after birth. The pregnancy weight is still pretty stubborn but eh, Ohkura is the only one who makes a fuss about it. Yasu is just happy to have more of Ohkura to hug. He wished that he could take away Ohkura’s aching waist though. They both often experience it nowadays and is constantly massaging each other for it.

Without realizing it, 3 months had passed and Ohkura will be back to his work soon. But the manager had scheduled Ohkura’s work with the less physically tasking corners of Chronicle and Janiben first. For child care while they are away at work, the children will stay with their grandmothers like how Asuka is taken care of whenever the two of them were away at work back then. Their grandmothers are more than happy to take care of them.

He went to take a bath and only after he cleaned himself up that he dared to lay down on the futon and stared at his family with soft fond eyes. As he caressed each of their faces, he thought to himself how his 8 years of marriage had been pretty hard and full of challenges but he could never, would never trade it for anything else in the world.

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the dumbass Gr8est concept video, mpreg! Ohkura looking pretty in pink and Kiseki no Hito lyrics. I tried to ignore the urge but in the end I can't help it.


End file.
